


Cumpleaños

by Taisha_StarkTaisho



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Drama, Kissing, M/M, Olivarry, Romance, Tumblr: olivarryweek, cumplaños, flarrow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisha_StarkTaisho/pseuds/Taisha_StarkTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Barry no le gusta festejar el día de su cumpleaños, pero puede que cierto arquero le haga cambiar de opinión. Sobre todo cuando tiene sus labios tomando los suyos *Flash/Arrow; OliverxBarry*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Hola! Acá yo nuevamente aportando otro Olivarry para mi Saga de One-Shot's
> 
> Leer & Comentar.

 

**Capitulo Único: Cumpleaños**

* * *

Aunque ya no odiaba aquel día como antes, aun dolía el festejarlo sin las dos personas más importantes a su lado. Su madre y su padre.

Para él el día de hoy, donde las personas comunes y corrientes - _y otras no tanto-_ festejaban con alegría, era recordar que se había quedado solo de un día para otro. Donde la muerte de su madre conllevo a alejar a su padre de él encerrándolo en la cárcel por algo que no había hecho y donde había sido llevado a los psicólogos por creerlo inestable tras decir quien había sido el asesino aquel fatídico día.

Puede que los cuidados de Joe y la compañía de Iris habían logrado menguar aquel dolor, haciendo que el día de su cumpleaños sea más llevadero sin la presencia de sus padres en su tierna infancia.

Ahora simplemente dolía. No era esa clase de dolor donde sentías tu corazón apretarse hasta la asfixia y donde tu único bálsamo eran los protectores brazos de Joe mientras este susurraba por lo bajo, con voz suave y gentil, que todo estaba bien; que debía ser fuerte por aquellos que ya no estaban. Y donde Iris, con las mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas, recostaba su cabeza en su regazo dándole apoyo mudo. No. Ahora dolía de manera suave, como alguien que recuerda con nostalgia un pasado que sabe que ya no puede repetirse por ninguna manera.

Y aunque la alarma suena, incesante en la mesita de noche, Barry no tiene ninguna intensión de levantarse. Porque esta cansado y el hecho de que sea su cumpleaños solo hacen aumentar sus ganas de no abandonar la cama.

Por 13 segundos, él los contó, su departamento queda en silencio y Barry lo agradece pero al parecer su teléfono tenia otros planes para él, porque este vuelve a sonar con _Who We Are_ sonando de fondo y sabe que debe atenderle si no quiere que Caitlin le grite por horas porque debía siempre de atender su celular.

-Hola... -dice fingiendo adormilada voz.

-¡Hola y tres cacahuates! -dice la rabiosa voz de Iris desde él otro lado, y por el infantil insulto, algo le dijo que Joe posiblemente estaba cerca o la mujer se encontraba en el trabajo.

Un momento... ¿Iris?

Barry se sienta en su cama y suelta un gran bostezo, sin importarle tapar su boca en el proceso.

-¿Que haces llamándome desde el móvil de Caitlin, Iris? -pregunta confundido.

-Porque te conozco y se que si llamo desde el mio no vas a atenderme... -dice ella y Barry se siente algo culpable.

-Bien, lo siento. Sabes que no es precisamente mi día -se sincera.

El meta-humano se sale de su cama y palpa el suelo buscando algo que ponerse, a duras penas alcanza a encontrar una playera negra de Black Sabbatth y unos pantalones casi gastados. No ira a trabajar hoy, por lo que le es igual que ponerse.

-Lo se, por eso te llamaba, Barry. Cisco insistió con que tenias que festejar tu cumpleaños y convenció a papá para festejarlo en su casa, hasta logro hacer cambiar de parecer a Caitlin para que le ayudara a decorar la sala mientras Felicity llamaba a algunos invitados... -le avisa Iris y Barry se paraliza ¿Que hicieron que? -Ven a la cafetería si quieres, Barry. Nadie te obliga a asistir ni hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo ¿Si? -le dice ella.

Él no dice nada, es más, es tanto su silencio que Iris cree por un momento que le a colgado, por lo que aleja el móvil para ver la pantalla y ve que Barry aun sigue ahí, solo que no le contesta. Frunce suavemente el entrecejo y vuelve a poner el celular en su oreja.

Iris le da el tiempo suficiente para procesar todo, deja que trague el nudo grueso en su garganta y espera a que su mudismo pase a un segundo plano. Hace años que no tiene un ataque de pánico y no esta dispuesto a tener otro, no a estas alturas donde casi pierde la vida muchas veces desde que se volvió Flash y el hecho de que festejar su cumpleaños le aterre es casi estúpido. Sabe que tiene que superarlo, pero por ahora... Prefiere dejarlo para otro momento. Diez años, tal vez.

Barry se da cuenta que ha estado callado ya por varios minutos y que Iris aun se encuentra del otro lado del móvil cuando escucha a la nueva camarera - _de un mes-_ hacerle una pregunta sobre los precios de los Frappuccinos. El velocista sonríe débil y ríe.

-Aun Rebbecca no se ha aprendido bien los precios de la cafetería ¿Así preparas al personal? -se burla el forense para aligerar el ambiente.

-Cállate, Barry -le gruñe Iris.

Barry se carcajea más limpiamente esta vez, ya imaginándosela cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas como cuando era pequeña.

-Iris... -la llama, porque sabe que con su burla le había sacado algo de su atención- Gracias -susurra bajito.

La mujer sonríe y olvida por completo su molestia.

-De nada, tontorrón... -

Barry es quien cuelga la llamada y se queda viendo la pantalla por largo rato ¿Organizarle una fiesta sorpresa? Y luego él era el inmaduro, aunque conociendo a Cisco y a Felicity, no creía tampoco que Joe halla hecho mucho para oponerse a la idea. Aunque le parecía un poco extraño el que fuera Iris quien le diera de sobre aviso del evento, se lo de agradecía.

El castaño tomo una sudadera blanca, se puso sus zapatillas del mismo color y salio del departamento.

No iba a ningún lado, solo deseaba caminar y despejar su mente. Por lo que al llegar a la calle simplemente dejo que sus pies lo guiaran, sin correr obviamente, y para su sorpresa consiguió caminar a un paso normal, sin inquietarse o tropezar con sus propios pies por apurado. A veces cuando caminaba solo, tenia la sensación de que daba la imagen de un hiperactivo por la manera tan atropellada de su caminar. Cosa que aquello cambiaba mucho cuando lo hacia con alguien más. Cuando caminaba acompañado, no se sentía tan raro.

El castaño deja salir un suspiro pesado ¿Porque creían que una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa le iba a gustar? Pues, no era algo que a él le fascinase eso de las celebraciones... Pero ellos no lo hacían con mala intención, y eso solo hacia aumentar su culpabilidad.

Barry se rasco el cabello con cansancio ¡Genial! Ahora no solo estaba preocupado por el cumpleaños-que-no-quiera festejar-pero-que-sus-amigos-lo hicieron-igual; sino que se sentía culpable de algo que no tenia porque de sentirlo. No era su culpa el no querer festejar su cumpleaños, como tampoco era culpa de sus amigos el querer generarle un buen recuerdo.

Arrepentido, solo por unos breves momentos, Barry se detiene en medio de la acera para replantearse lo sucesos de aquella mañana. El sueño extraño hacia el velocista de amarillo, la llamada de Iris y su repentina depresión que nada tenia que ver con la fiesta "sorpresa". Ahora que lo pensaba, no debió haber atendido su celular...

De pronto, el rechinido de unas llantas quemando el asfalto lo saco de sus cavilaciones obligandole a prestarle atención a su entorno. La gente, a tres cuadras de allí, gritaba y hasta algunos corrían dentro de las tiendas para así evitar ser atropellados por lo que parecían ser unos ladrones, armados obviamente, en plena huida.

Bueno, al menos así se mantendría ocupado de lo que quedaba del día.

* * *

Robo a mano armada en el Bank Imperial de Central City, cinco sujetos de origen canadiense.

Incendio en la Décima Avenida, edificio Backster en el piso tres producto de una muy mala cocinera que tuvo la mala suerte de incendiar sus propias cortinas amarillas de la cocina. No hubo ningún herido.

Otros tres robos de menor grado, un intento de asalto. Dos asesinatos y disturbios en el centro comercial gracias a una rebaja de ofertas en calzados para mujer.

Si, se mantuvo ocupado todo el día en resolver hasta el menor crimen hecho en la ciudad, de esas en las que él no se metía para dejarles algo que resolver a la policía de Central. Pero que en esta ocasión no pudo hacer simplemente la vista gorda y tuvo que intervenir para mantener su mente ocupada.

Por lo que al final del día, luego de haber ayudado a la policía de Joe, no se extraño viéndose a si mismo frente a la cafetería a oscuras.

En verdad trato de ir a su fiesta sorpresa, hasta hizo el amago de ir en dirección de la casa del detective, pero al final se acobardo y termino parado frente al trabajo de Iris tratando de huir de sus propios amigos. Si que era un idiota, pero no estaba preparado, o no quería estarlo. Por lo que después de pensarlo larga y llanamente, se decidió por entrar al local. Listo, seria un cobarde y no iría a su propio cumpleaños. No le importaba que luego debería escuchar los regaños de Iris, Caitlin, Joe y hasta el propio Cisco. No iría y punto.

Decidido, Barry empujo las puertas de vidrio y entro despacio...

\- ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Barry! -gritaron un numero de personas en el local cuando las luces se prendieron en vividos colores amarillos.

El velocista palideció de golpe... Le habían engañado.

Le habían hecho creer que su fiesta seria en casa de Joe, solo para que él se lo creyera y así pudiera refugiarse en la cafetería donde obviamente todos le esperaban.

Tembló suavemente, pero nadie pudo notarlo cuando los brazos de Iris le rodearon rápidamente.

-A poco y creías que este año ibas a salir indemne... -se burlo ella, pero Barry estaba lejos de responder- Te quiero... -le susurro para separarse de él y besarle con ternura una mejilla.

Cisco se poso a su lado y le palmeo su espalda en son de camaradería mientras una sonrisa, entre divertida y culpable, se posaba en su rostro.

-Felicidades, hermano. No todo los días se cumplen 24 años... -le dijo su mejor amigo mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo- Ojala te guste -

No tiene tiempo de responder cuando Caitlin le abraza maternalmente desde el pecho y lo mantiene allí un tiempo indeterminado que él no ha contado porque son tantas las emociones que le rodean que no esta como para ir contando cuanto son los segundos en los que esta perdido en los brazos de su amiga y compañera. Solo se queda allí y se deja hacer.

-Lo siento -se disculpa primero y se separa de él para mostrarle que ella también tiene un regalo- Feliz cumpleaños, Barry... -y el castaño no sabe si ella esta a punto de llorar porque le ha engañado sobre su fiesta o porque esta feliz de poder celebrarlo juntos por primera vez como se debía.

De igual manera no importa, porque Barry se olvida de la trampa. Se olvida de que hasta hace tan solo minutos se sintió aterrado y abraza a Snow mientras susurra un pequeño _gracias._ Cisco tampoco se queda atrás y abraza a Barry como si de su propio hermano se tratara, y Barry no sabe como agradecérselo.

Cuando se separan, Joe esta allí esperando para desearle felicidades también. Caitlin y Cisco no esperan a que le digan nada, simplemente se marchan junto a Felicity quien ya empieza a beber un poco mientras saluda con una mano al velocista desde lejos. Barry sabe que después se le acercara para abrazarle y desearle feliz cumpleaños, pero por ahora ella sabe que quiere pasar unos minutos con Joe si es que no quiere caerse a pedazos allí mismo. Iris también se marcha, a pesar de quiere estar junto a su amigo de infancia.

-Hace un mes -dice Joe como si nada, como si no estuvieran en una cafetería repleta de gente que Barry conoce y de otras que ha visto solo al pasar. Barry lo mira sin entender y la tranquilidad del detective West le enfada un poco- La fiesta, hace un mes los muchachos vinieron preparándola detalle por detalle. Fueron muy minuciosos, no querían que por nada te enteraras... -le aclara el hombre.

Barry abre los ojos como platos. Un mes. Un mes entero que sus amigos venían planeando a sus espaldas y él, en verdad, ni enterado de nada.

-No hacia falta... -dice el meta-humano casi con regaño, pero Joe solo sonríe.

-Como si lo que fueras a decir nos importara, Barry -ríe el detective y le apoya una mano sobre su hombro mientras aprieta con cariño- Son tus amigos, somos tu familia y si para poder hacerte sonríe un poco debemos hacer algo que no quieres, lo vamos hacer igual. Es solo un pequeño sacrificio que se hace para guardar un buen recuerdo... -Joe mira a los invitados y Barry le imita, todos parecían estar pasándosela bien.

Caitilin, Cisco, Iris y Felicity ríen de alguna boberia, lo más probable dicho por el mismo Cisco.

Eddie y algunos muchachos de la comisaria también ríen mientras hacen gestos extraños que él dedujo como jugadas de soccer.

Algún que otro de sus vecinos comen los bocadillos que Rebbecca les alcanza con la charola. Para su suerte, la señora Cohen no esta con ellos. Mejor, no quiere tener que escucharla quejarse de quien sabe que.

Y los demás, posiblemente conocidos de Joe o Iris, husmean el lugar, comen y beben mientras van conociéndose entre ellos.

Si, todos parecían pasársela bien entre ellos. Él único que parecía no disfrutarlo era él, quien aun permanecía casi en la entrada con los regalos de Cisco y Caitlin. Traga el nudo en su garganta y asiente quedo. Joe vuelve a acariciarle la espalda, asintiendole también.

-Sonríe... -dice Joe mientras se va junto a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Barry se queda allí unos pocos minutos, luego, cuando reúne el valor necesario y los ojos ya no le pican con esas ganas de llorar, va junto a sus amigos con una sonrisa sincera. Una vez junto a ellos, los cuales voltean a verle, ríe despacio.

-Gracias... -dice simplemente.

Felicity ríe abiertamente y se abalanza sobre él, literalmente.

-No hay porque agradecerlo, pero si de verdad quieres mostrarnos tu gratitud... -dice la rubia.

-Tendrás que bailar con nosotros... -concluye Cisco mientras Iris se va para poner algo de música.

Las próximas cuatro horas se la pasa bromeando con Cisco, bailando con Felicity, tonteando junto a Iris y bebiendo con Caitlin aunque luego Joe los frena a pesar de que él no puede emborracharse porque sus poderes no le dejan. Pero él disimula para así no llamar la atención. Finge estar un poco tomado y camina medio doblado, solo un poco para disimular.

Al final, sonríe. Pero el dolor sique allí.

Barry suspira, sabe que es masoquista y prefiere quedarse un rato solo.

Camina hasta las escaleras que llevan a la azotea de la cafetería y para su suerte nadie le detiene. Tal vez sorprendiéndose de que halla aguantado tanto sin quebrarse a mitad de la fiesta.

Una vez arriba, el viento fresco le golpea el rostro dándole la bienvenida al mundo exterior. La noche es igual de bulliciosa que siempre, pero él no le presta atención. Se acerca a la cornisa y se apoya en ella, ahora ya no se siente tan ahogado. Se deja estar allí tres minutos, en silencio y sin pensar en nada.

-Barry... -dice de pronto una voz sobresaltandole.

El velocista se gira de golpe, encontrándose que quien esta allí no es nada más ni nada menos que...

-Oliver... -dice mientras trata de calmar a su corazón quien parecía querer bombear más sangre del que debería.

-Si hubiese querido matarte, ya estarías con una flecha en la cabeza ¿Sabes? -dice Oliver mientras sale de la oscuridad.

Barry lo mira de arriba a bajo disimuladamente. El hombre aun tiene su traje de Arrow puesto, por lo que solo a venido de pasada a Central City.

-Pero no lo quieres, por algo sigo vivo -le contesta con una sonrisa el velocista y nota como el arquero desvía la mirada- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunta algo preocupado.

-No -se apresura a contestar, cosa que se arrepiente porque Barry puede notar cierto nerviosismo en él- Solo pasaba por aquí... -dice mientras rebusca algo en la cantidad de telas que compone su nuevo traje de arquero- Toma -dice seco, casi sin emoción pero Barry aun sigue notando que Oliver esta nervioso- Feliz cumpleaños -finaliza.

Barry abre sus ojos, sorprendido. Mira el presente y luego a Oliver quien le extiende el regalo sin mirarle.

-Oh... -es lo único que dice y el castaño se golpea mentalmente- Gracias... -dice despacio, haciendo sonrojar a su socio.

El más joven toma el paquete y lo abre, haciendo a Oliver tensarse. Había pensado que Allen lo abriría en privado, no justo allí donde su fiesta estaba esperándole abajo.

Barry saca el contenido del pequeño papel mal doblado, lo que le dice que tal vez fue el mismo Oliver Queen quien había envuelto el regalo, y ve que entre sus dedos se encuentra un colgante.

Un medallon circular mediano dorado, que en su centro dejaba ver un relámpago con la pequeña inicial de su nombre grabado en una de las puntas. Es sencillo, sin nada extravagante ni costoso... Es simplemente perfecto.

El menor levanta la vista de su obsequio y sonríe dulce, logrando que Oliver se sonrojase.

-Gracias... -dice para, después, abrazarle y dejar su mejilla reposando en el hombro del arquero.

El corazón de Queen se dispara casi de inmediato, pero de igual manera le abraza. Deja que el calor del menor le envuelva y se permite sonreír. Hasta hace solo minutos había estado asustado por el hecho de que tal vez a Barry no le agradase su regalo, ahora simplemente esta feliz de habérselo dado.

Barry es el primero es separarse, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

-¿Me lo pones? -dice el velocista mientras le muestra el collar de "Flash".

Oliver asiente, aun medio perdido debido al abrazo. Toma el collar y lo abre, Barry se da la vuelta y espera. Rápidamente el rubio le rodea con los brazos y se maldice mentalmente, si no tuviera los guantes puestos, hubiese sentido la piel de Allen bajo la yemas de los dedos.

Pero no. Sabe que aquello esta mal, que no puede tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia el menor.

-Gracias... -le dice Barry mientras se separa de él, aunque no quisiera en verdad.

Y aunque Oliver nunca es el de romper los silencios, por esta vez hará una excepción.

-Deberías ir abajo... -le aconseja.

Barry sonríe con un poco de gracia.

-Tal vez, pero creo que Felicty se ha pasado de cariñosa conmigo hoy... -y tan rápido como las palabras abandonan sus labios, se arrepiente- P-pero no a pasado nada, lo juro... -se arregla él mismo.

Y si ve a Oliver enfadarse, no es porque él haya estado junto a la rubia como piensa Barry. Sino que Felicity tuvo el descaro de estar con el meta-humano parte de la noche a pesar de saber lo que siente hacia el menor.

Pero Queen finge, otra vez.

Finge que no esta celoso, aunque lo este. Finge que no se siente traicionado por parte de Felicity, aunque lo sienta. Finge que no quiere tomar los tres pasos que lo separan de Allen para besarle, aunque quiera.

-No importa... -le dice seco Oliver, sin emoción alguna- Ella te gusta después de todo, deberías estar contento. Felicity no es más que una amiga para mi... -hay cierto veneno en su voz, pero el menor no lo nota.

Barry se sonroja y baja la mirada.

-Ella no me gusta -se queja como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Ya... -se burla Queen, aunque por dentro se siente enfadado por el hecho de que Barry le estuviese mintiendo.

-Es en serio, Oli... -dice Barry- A mi me gusta alguien más ¿Contento? -

-¿Iris? -

-¿Que? ¡No! -se queja el meta-humano.

-Si sabes que Caitlin esta con Ronnie y podrías terminar rostisado ¿Verdad? -

-Oliver, no me gusta Caitlin ¿Si? -le aclara Barry.

-¿Entonces?... -

-Prefiero dejarte con la duda... -ríe el menor mientras, inconscientemente, juega con su collar.

Y aunque el arquero nota aquello, no dice nada. Es más, su ego se eleva un poco más al saber que _su_ regalo gusto al velocista.

-Me tengo que ir... -dice Barry, sabiendo que si se tarda más tiempo Joe podría ir por él y no quiere preocuparle- ¿Quieres quedarte? -le pregunta.

Oliver frunce solo un poco el ceño y le mira con una expresión de ¿ _enserio?_ mientras le hace notar a su socio que aun sigue con el traje de Arrow y que no va a ir a su fiesta vestido así.

-Puedes ir a cambiarte y luego volver... -vuelve a ofrecer el menor.

-Veré... -responde Oliver, sin prometerle nada.

-Oh... Okey -dice algo desilusionado Barry y aunque Oliver no quiere hacerle sentir mal, sabe que debe de ser así.

El mocoso le tiene prácticamente en un pedestal y él no merece tal cosa. Debe hacer que Barry deje de verle con tanta admiración, porque sino en algún momento va a creérselo y él no es nada ni remotamente parecido. Él no es el héroe que Barry cree, aunque se esta forzando por serlo.

-De acuerdo, adiós entonces... -se despide Barry acercándose al arquero.

Y por tres segundos el mundo se detiene.

No hay ruido de la ciudad nocturna, ya no suena la música de la fiesta bajo ellos. Literalmente, el mundo de Oliver se detiene porque Barry, el mismo mocoso que se cuela en su mansión solo porque le ha dado la gana de entrenar con él, le ha besado.

No es un beso en los labios directamente, solo a sido un rose en sus comisuras que le saben a alcohol y a dulces.

Barry se aleja de él y camina hacia la salida para escapar de su propia vergüenza, pero toda huida queda olvidada cuando siente a Oliver tomarle de uno de sus brazos. Y Barry teme. Teme a que le golpee por haberle casi besado, teme a que le haga preguntas que no quiere responder ahora. Porque esta triste, porque su madre no esta y su padre aunque este, no puede estar con él. Teme al rechazo por parte de Oliver, teme que ya no quiera verlo.

Pero todo pensamiento hiriente es esfumado de su mente cuando siente su espalda chocar contra una de las paredes y los labios de Oliver apoderarse de los suyos.

No reacciona enseguida, pero cuando es consiente de que Oliver Queen, el mismo Arrow esta besandole, mueve sus labios al son del contrario.

Al principio es algo torpe, porque Barry esta nervioso y porque Oliver solo quiere comerle vivo.

Los dedos del velocista se pierden en el, nuevo crecido, cabello del arquero para así poder profundizar el beso; cosa que el otro aprovecha para morderle los labios al menor. El gemido bajito que suelta Barry contra su boca solo le hace entender a Oliver que va por un muy buen camino, por lo que sigue en su tarea de morderlos con suavidad. Le besa con deseo, como siempre quizo hacerlo pero que no lo hizo. Porque Barry era muy joven, porque no se lo merece; pero aquello queda en un segundo plano ahora.

No le importa que Barry sea diez años menor que él, no cuando cuela su lengua en la boca del chico y este lanza un suspiro de éxtasis. Tomándole su cabello en un puño fuertemente cerrado, impidiéndole la huida. Aunque él no tiene planeado huir.

Ambos intercambian lenguas, gemidos y mordiscos a los labios ajenos.

Oliver decide olvidarse de los labios de Barry, solo un momento obviamente, y baja su boca hasta su cuello. Donde claramente muerde, chupa y lame con la intensión de dejarle una marca visible, quiere asegurarse de que todos puedan verla. Los gemidos suaves de Barry le acarician con suavidad, haciendo que solo aumente su lívido. En un rápido movimiento se desase de sus guantes, para poder tomar las caderas del castaño y juntarla a las suyas.

-¿Qu... que no...querias...que ... me fue... ra? -pregunta con dificultad el meta-humano.

Oliver cuela sus dedos dentro de la playera de Barry, sintiendo la suave piel bajo su tacto y como este tiembla al sentir el frió acariciarle. Vuelve a atacar los labios de su socio y gruñe cuando el castaño sonríe con burla.

-Que esperen... -le dice con la voz sospechosamente ronca.

Flash toma de la ropa de Arrow y lo acerca lo más posible a él para enredarse en un nuevo beso húmedo y caliente.

Barry sonríe al notar un importante detalle. Había conseguido un nuevo recuerdo.

Tal vez, después de todo, su cumpleaños no era tan malo.

Solo debía seguir llenándolo de recuerdos como aquellos.

  


 


End file.
